Mein Engel
by alili lunamoon
Summary: La Reine de Prusse Élisabeth-Christine, épouse du célèbre Frédéric le Grand, s'ennuie bien dans son château, délaissée de son propre époux. Mais la visite d'un certain lieutenant Prussien qui a bien connu ce dernier va lui redonner un peu le sourire...


**Oui, bon, cet OS ne parle pas vraiment d'Hetalia mais je ne savais pas trop dans quelle catégorie les mettre. Et puis j'y ai évoqué Gilbert. La pauvre femme de Frédéric II a connu un destin tellement triste, je me devais d'écrire dessus! Enfin, bref, bonne lecture à tous, grands passionnés de l'awesome Prussia!**

* * *

Dehors, le ciel était couvert de quelques nuages, cachant de temps à autre le Soleil qui tentait d'éclairer les jardins de ses rayons. Ce Soleil, elle le regardait tous les jours, même lorsqu'il n'était pas là ; elle tentait de l'imaginer. De l'imaginer comme elle avait imaginé un meilleur futur. Pourquoi devait-elle subir ce sort..? Elle avait tout fait pour plaire à son mari... elle se faisait la plus belle possible les rares fois où il lui rendait visite, même lorsqu'il ne venait pas, espérant toujours, comme une pauvre jeune fille éperdue, qu'il viendrait par surprise. Elle avait lu pour lui. Elle s'était instruite. Elle avait tout fait pour que lui qui avait l'air de la trouver si bête, ne la trouve ne serait-ce qu'un peu cultivée. Mais surtout, elle avait essayé de le comprendre. Elle pensait qu'elle y arriverait. Elle lui pardonnait cette indifférence au début ; si elle entendait le Prince héritier demander de l'argent à son père le Roi pour seul excuse son mariage, elle se disait que c'était peut-être pour lui offrir quelques cadeaux. Lorsqu'elle essayait de le consoler quand elle le voyait en mal, et qu'il lui disait de partir, elle lui obéissait, se disant que le traumatisme qu'il avait vécu l'avait trop touché pour qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour le moment. S'il n'avait pas voulu consommer le mariage, et qu'il était parti se balader dans les jardins à peine une demi-heure plus tard après que ce dernier fut célébré, elle acceptait et se disait qu'il avait sans doute besoin de calme pour réfléchir à tout cela.

Mais cela faisait des années maintenant. Des années qu'il la bannissait de Sans-Souci, des années qu'elle ne le voyait à peine qu'une fois par an, des années qu'il ne s'occupait plus d'elle comme il l'avait fait lorsque l'ancien Roi était encore vivant.

Sa famille était-elle à ce point maudite..? Sa mère avait tenté de se suicider pour ne pas avoir à se marier avec l'Empereur d'Autriche et ainsi changer de religion, et sa tante dût se marier avec Alexeï Petrovitch Romanov, autrement dit le fils du Tsar Pierre Ier de Russie, qui la battait alors même qu'elle était enceinte, lui ôtant la vie à l'âge de 21 ans à peine une semaine alors qu'elle eût accouché de son deuxième enfant. Les femmes de sa famille étaient-elles donc toutes destinées à un mariage malheureux...?

Elle était encore jeune lorsque l'on l'avait mariée à lui. Elle n'était alors qu'une fille timide, rougissant facilement, une petite princesse d'à peine 16 ans qui ne connaissait alors rien à la vie. Elle était une petite qu'on avait envoyée sans la préparer chez les grands. Mais elle essayait de faire de son mieux, même si elle avait affreusement peur. Elle préférait se taire par peur de dire une bêtise par inadvertance, et affichait les bonnes manières que l'on lui avait appris en étant le plus polie possible.

La Reine de Prusse regarda les oiseaux voler par la fenêtre. Elle s'ennuyait tellement ici. Bien sûr, il y avait les domestiques et les Dames qu'elle invitait parfois. Mais cela ne parvenait jamais à suffire à son bonheur. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était... plus de distraction... pouvoir participer à l'État et pouvoir partager le pouvoir avec son époux en l'aidant dans ses tâches. Le voir heureux lorsqu'il est avec elle... mais elle savait que jamais cela ne serait possible. Mais rares étaient les personnes qui arrivaient à rendre réellement heureux cet homme au charisme et à l'intelligence hors du commun. Peut-être même que les seules personnes qui en étaient capables n'étaient plus de ce monde. Sauf Gilbert... mais lui-même semblait parfois blessé par l'attitude de son Roi les quelquefois qu'elle le voyait.

\- Excusez-moi...?

Sursautant, elle tourna en vitesse la tête vers la provenance de cette voix masculine qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant devant elle un jeune homme presque lumineux, qui lui souriait gentiment. Était-ce... un ange...? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. De devait juste être une hallucination. Elle devait être fatiguée à force de rester ici à repenser à sa triste vie. Elle secoua un peu la tête, se frotta les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Mais non, ce jeune homme était toujours là. Elle regarda plus minutieusement son visage. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu... aperçu, plutôt. Vaguement, sur un tableau, il y a longtemps.

\- Qui... êtes-vous..? Finit-elle par demander, voyant que cette apparition ne daignait pas partir.

\- Je suis le lieutenant Hans Hermann von Katte, ma Reine, pour vous servir, lui dit-il en se mettant à genoux pour lui faire un baise-main.

\- J'ai... déjà entendu parler de vous...

\- Vraiment..?

\- Ja, et... vous êtes mort...

Le lieutenant lâcha un petit rire, comme si cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

\- Ja, je le sais...! Mais cela fait bien longtemps à présent...

\- Mais alors... comment vous...

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous expliquer. Mais je voulais juste vous rendre visite... je sais que vous êtes en mal et je vous comprends.

\- Vous... voulez vous assoir..?

\- Je veux bien, merci, lui répondit-il en souriant doucement, s'asseyant en face d'elle sur un des fauteuils.

Cela ne lui faisait quasiment aucune différence d'être debout, mais c'était une habitude que de s'assoir lorsque l'on lui demandait et de la politesse d'accepter.

\- Je suis désolée... si vous êtes dans cette malheureuse position... commença-t-il. Tout est de ma faute.

\- Que me racontez-vous là? Vous n'y êtes pour rien, voyons!

\- Si... si j'avais réussi à le convaincre de ne pas fuir, je n'aurais pas été exécuté et peut-être serait-il encore heureux à ce moment-même...

\- Si vous êtes mort c'est parce que Dieu l'a voulu, je suppose, dit tristement la Reine de Prusse. Si vous n'étiez pas mort ainsi vous auriez été tué à la guerre... comme tant d'autres.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison...

\- Mais, étiez-vous réellement son amant..? Demanda-t-elle quelque peu curieuse.

\- J-Ja... lui répondit-t-il en s'empourprant légèrement.

A vrai dire, c'était la première fois que l'on lui posait vraiment cette question.

\- Oh... c'est bien ce que je pensais alors. Je m'étais doutée depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait aucune attraction pour les femmes.

\- Il n'était pas ainsi avant...

\- Pardon?

\- Excusez-moi, je repensais à ce qu'il est devenu et... je voulais dire qu'il a beaucoup changé... après ma mort...

\- Je comprends... ce traumatisme lui restera sans doute pour la vie.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne ainsi, soupira Katte en baissant la tête. Je voulais qu'il devienne heureux. Il me répétait sans cesse qu'il ne pouvait l'être sans moi à ses côtés... et je lui disais toujours qu'il exagérait...

Le lieutenant finit par afficher un sourire en y repensant.

\- Mais il était trop borné, trop... sûr de lui. Dès qu'il avait une idée en tête l'on ne pouvait plus la lui enlever!

\- Oh, c'est toujours le cas…

\- C'est vrai ! Mais il était si adorable, si gentil… dès que l'on regardait ses beaux yeux bleus l'on savait que c'était un ange descendu du ciel. On voyait qu'il avait besoin d'amour et qu'il ne demandait que ça...

\- Et vous lui avez donné tout celui dont il avait besoin.

\- J'essayais, ja... enfin, ce sont des temps révolus.

\- J'aurais aimé le connaître durant son enfance... peut-être m'aurait-il considérée autrement s'il m'avait connue plus tôt.

\- Peut-être. Mais cela me fait de la peine aussi de voir comment il est devenu.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé le voir lui plutôt que moi?

\- C'est difficile à expliquer... et puis je ne veux pas. Je n'ose pas. Et puis je préfère attendre qu'il me rejoigne...

\- Comment est-ce, la mort?

Katte la regarda un instant, presque étonné de cette question soudaine.

\- On ne peut pas la décrire...

\- Vous avez dû souffrir lors de votre mort...

\- Pas vraiment. Pas du tout même. Le coup a été vif, sec, je n'ai rien senti... la seule douleur que j'ai ressentie était celle de mon coeur, qui se pinçait en voyant les larmes sur le visage de mon Prince.

\- Vous avez vraiment eu une fin tragique...

\- Ja, mais j'en suis heureux car j'ai vécu une belle vie, et c'est le plus important. Mon seul regret de ne pas être resté dans ce monde est que je n'ai pas pu rendre mon Prince heureux... et c'était mon plus grand souhait.

\- Vous le réaliserez un jour. Si les âmes sœurs se rejoignent alors ils vous rejoindra.

\- J-Je ne suis pas son âme sœur...

\- Je suis persuadée que si.

\- Cela n'a pas l'air de vous déranger...

\- Tout ce qui m'importe, au fond, c'est son bonheur... que ce soit avec moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'aime, c'est vrai, mais pas d'un amour comme vous lui portez, je l'aime parce que je l'admire et que je lui suis dévouée. J'accepte mon sort parce que j'y suis obligée... les Hommes n'ont pas le choix. Ils doivent tous accepter la vie que Dieu leur offre. Et je suppose que si c'est celle là qu'il m'a réservée alors c'est celle que je mérite.

\- Ne soyez pas si dure avec vous-même, ma Reine...

\- Je ne le suis pas...

Elle l'observa un instant.

\- Vous brillez beaucoup, pour une âme...

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment une âme... c'est bien plus difficile que cela. Une âme n'a pas d'apparence physique ; disons que j'y ai rajouté celle de la personne que j'étais lors de ma dernière vie... mais, bref, ja ; plus une âme brille, plus elle est bénie... une âme noire et sombre sera celle d'un homme mauvais alors que celle qui est lumineuse, blanche et pure est celle d'un homme bon.

\- Vous êtes un homme bien bon alors.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois...

\- Alors forcez-vous à le croire.

\- Vous êtes une femme au cœur d'or, ma Reine... et si vous arrivez à vivre paisiblement votre vie et à continuer de soutenir les pauvres, alors dans votre prochaine vie Dieu vous chérira.

\- Je l'espère...

\- Ne perdez pas espoir. Un jour, vous trouverez quelqu'un qui vous rendra heureuse...

\- La seule personne - si vous en êtes encore une - qui est arrivée à me rendre heureuse depuis des années, c'est bien vous...

\- Ne dites pas de sottises...

\- C'est pourtant vrai. Personne ne fait attention à moi, ne me dit de telles douces choses... il n'y a qu'un ange comme vous pour me considérer ainsi.

\- Je suis loin d'être un ange...

\- Si vous n'en étiez pas un vous ne dégageriez pas une telle lumière...

\- Alors je ferai tout pour être votre ange et celui de mon Prince.

\- Ma Reine, ma Reine!

Sursautant encore une fois, la souveraine Prussienne se retourna vers la porte.

\- Margherita, qu'as-tu donc à crier ainsi et à entrer si soudainement?

\- Pardonnez-moi, ma Reine, mais il y a une des robes qui vous ont été envoyées et que l'on vient de recevoir! Et elles sont magnifiiiques!

\- Oh...

\- Que vous arrive-t-il, ma Reine? Vous avez l'air troublée...

La femme tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre. Mais l'apparition avait disparu.

\- Je crois bien avoir discuté avec un ange...

\- Un ange? Voyons, ma Reine, votre esprit doit être fatigué à force de penser toute la journée.

\- Si vous le dites... si c'est ce que vous croyez.

\- Allez, venez donc, ma Reine. Le dîner va bientôt être annoncé! Vous irez vous coucher ensuite.

La Reine ne quitta pas des yeux l'endroit où l'ange s'était assis.

Sans répondre à la servante, elle afficha un petit sourire, qui s'étendit petit à petit doucement sur ses lèvres.

Elle n'avait plus peur de la mort...

 _ **~Fin!~**_


End file.
